Episode 7410 (26th August 2010)
Plot Steve and Becky are visited by Dawn to discuss the future of their adoption plans. While Dawn is out of the room, Becky rifles through her files to find Kylie's address. The Websters are delighted when Sophie receives her exam results and has achieved mostly 'A's. Ashley decides on a night out when Claire agrees to have Aadi, Asha and Simon round for tea. John tells Nick and Natasha about a pregnancy class at the medical centre. Natasha's alarmed as Nick goes to put their names down. Becky tracks down Kylie to a posh house where she's living. Becky furiously launches herself at her and they fight in the hallway. Becky explains how Kylie's father used to make passes at her. Kylie's surprised when Becky reveals that their mother is dead. Natasha feels awkward at the pregnancy class as the doctor knows she is not pregnant. She's relieved when he does not blow her cover. Claire receives a call to say her mum is in hospital. She dashes to be with her, leaving Sophie and Sian to look after the children. Becky realises that Kylie does not live in the house when the owner turns up and Kylie does a runner. Becky follows her and takes her back to the Rovers. Steve's startled. Aadi and Simon vie for control of a video game. Aadi falls and bangs his head on a table, unseen by Sophie and Sian. Eileen and Owen return from their dinner date. Eileen invites Owen in for a nightcap but he politely declines. Claire arrives back and spots Sian and Sophie kissing but doesn't let on that she's seen them. The girls depart. Claire's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dawn Coghill - Emma Hartley-Miller *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Ben Carrig - Howard Gray Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Waiting area *Buttercup House - Kitchen, hallway, downstairs wc and exterior *Unknown street Notes *First appearance of Kylie Turner. *Asha Alahan (Tanisha Gorey) is credited but doesn't appear. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger and Mark Lisbon as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky tracks down her half-sister Kylie and the pair are soon at loggerheads over the failed adoption bid; and Eileen enjoys her date with Owen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,040,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2010 episodes